Kaze No Stigma Continues from 1st Season
by Anim3cUtI3
Summary: This story follows on what happened after Bernhardt has been defeated and continues with the relationship and day to day life between Ayano and Kazuma
1. Chapter 1

Yo Minna. This is my first fanfic and I am excited writing this :)

Hope you enjoy reading this! I will put all my efforts into this for

you to enjoy.

**Chapter 1**: When everything is about to change!

It's been exactly two months since the madness that was the incident with Bernardt ended. Things went back to the way they were after Kazuma made his appearance in our lives. Although things are back to normal, it causes a strange aching feeling in my heart – because normal isn't what I had in mind after Kazuma kissed my hair two months ago and called me his partner at this very pond I'm reminiscing at now!

It's been a week since I have seen him. Father sent him out on a special mission that I wasn't allowed to go on! I miss his presence, his crimson eyes and most of all – I miss him teasing me. What did he mean when he said I am his partner? His partner in battle? His partner in love? Either way it doesn't matter anymore, if he had any feelings for me he would have showed it by now (since he isn't shy about his feelings as the womanizer I know him to be)!

I let out a deep sigh and laid myself back on the grass by the pond. Before I knew it I fell asleep. I feel happy sleeping here, the cold breeze over my body reminds me of Kazuma. When I finally woke up I gave a quick yawn while smiling. "I assume you had a nice dream Princess"? Shock overcame my whole body and as I wanted to jump up, he pulled me back on his lap. Yes I knew that voice and the breeze that I felt in my dream. "Kazuma, what are you doing here? Let go of me bakka"! He just looked at me and gave me a crooked smile. "No Princess, not until you tell me what you were dreaming about"

"Who says I was dreaming at all Kazuma?" I couldn't tell him what I was dreaming about! It would be to embarrassing.

"For someone who wasn't dreaming, you had quite a smile and a blush on your face." He said it with the cockiest smirk on his face.

I could feel embarrassment overcoming me and with a quick reply I just said "whatever you jackass, I don't even want you here, so let go of me and go home! I don't need you to guard me in my own estate!"

Why is it that I always get like this when I'm with him?! I say I miss him and then when I'm with him in a situation like this – I become pigheaded! "I prefer you when you are sleeping Ayano!" As he let go of me, he stood up and walked towards the meeting room. "I came to see your Juugo and thought I'd surprise you in the process. There was something I wanted to talk to you about before your I told your father, but I will just speak to him instead without your consent!"

He said those words to me without looking at me and it left me speechless and I sat frozen in one place! What was it he was talking about and why would he need my consent for it?

After Kazuma left the premises my father called me to the meeting room. I had no idea that what I was about to be told could have such an effect on my daily life!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! I know the previous chapter was short, but from the 3rd chapter they will be longer. Hope you enjoy and please review. Happy reading!

**Chapter 2**: Things changed!

As I entered the meeting room, I had a sense of uneasiness brawling within me. I took my seat in front of my father and patiently waited for him to tell me what it was Kazuma had told him!

"Ayano, there will be some changes starting tomorrow! Kazuma won't be your bodyguard as of tonight. He said that you are ready to take missions on your own from now on. He will still be working for the Kannagi family when I hire him for private jobs. I know you this might come as a shock to you, but since you always seemed to fight with him, it shouldn't be a problem. Now you can live in peace with nobody giving you a hard time"

While my father told me this, I felt a deep sense of pain and betrayal. Why would Kazuma call me his partner and then decide to leave me all on my own?! Why did things come to this and why the sudden change of heart! I could feel the tears building up in the corner of my eyes and my body growing numb. At one point everything my father told me just became a silent whisper in the room as I came to realization to what I was being told! While in this daze I heard my name being repeated continuously.

"Ayano, Ayano, Ayano …? Are you going to answer me? Are you satisfied with the new arrangements? Do you feel ready going on solo missions?"

"Mmm" I said with a bleak expression as I stood up and left the room! As I looked back I could see the concern on fathers face. When I opened the door to leave, I saw Ren looking at me in confusion. He followed me to my room and gave me a hug.

"Nee-san? You don't seem to be okay! I'm going to phone Nii-san and ask him what he was thinking! Can't he see that you love him and …"

"I don't love your brother Ren!" I knew that wasn't convincing at all but I had to keep a straight face – especially now!

"But you always seem lonely when Nii-san isn't with you. Doesn't that mean that you love him?"

"No Ren! I'm happy when he's not here! I won't miss him at all! Stupid Kazuma, he should just go rot in hell or be blown away with his stupid wind! Now goodnight Ren and see you in the morning"!

"Okay Nee-san. Goodnight!"

**Ren and Juugo's POV**

As I left Nee-sans room and closed the door, I heard her screaming "Kazuma you bakka" and I could hear the sound of soft sobbing with the screams! While walking to my room, uncle Juugo called me to his room and asked me to join him in conversation!

"How is she doing?" he asked.

"Nee-san is very sad, although she won't admit it! When I left her room I could hear her crying and yelling out Nii-sans name."

"Ren I need to ask that you keep an eye on her for the next few days please! I wish my daughter didn't have to be so hot blooded at all times! Why can't she just admit her feelings for your brother! Young people today make things so complicated"!

I let out a faint giggle "No uncle, I think any normal girl would have confessed to Nii-san ages ago. Nee-san is the abnormal, hot headed one!"

Uncle laughed at that statement and nodded his head in agreement! "Uncle, do you think this is the right move to make? You of all people want to see the two of them together more than anyone!"

"Sometimes distance is the method need to make a heart grow fonder" Uncle said those words with such confidence that I couldn't help but agree with him and end the conversation there!

We said our goodnights and I went to bed wondering what will happen in the days to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**: The meeting

Two weeks have passed since Kazuma gave up his position as Ayano's bodyguard. They haven't seen each other since. Even when Kazuma came to the Kannagi mansion to see Juugo, Ayano would make sure that she stayed in her room to avoid any contact with him. The atmosphere in whenever the two were in the same area was gloomy and uncomfortable.

It's Sunday morning and Ayano is getting ready to go to the movies with Yukari and Nanase. She is wearing a pink summer dress with matching sandals and her long, flowing red hair is tied back in a cute ponytail. As she left her room making her way through the mansion to the front door, she heard a familiar voice, which left her frozen in her tracks.

"My my Princess, has someone finally decided to take a risk in asking the fire princess out on a date? I would like to meet this poor boy!" he said with a smirk on his face.

Ayano knew she had to face him with confidence and win him at his own silly game! She turned with the utmost grace to face him and gave a cocky smile while saying "Oh Kazuma, since you haven't been hovering around me all the time guarding me, I guess I've grown more as a woman and made it easier for boys to approach me. And while on subject, my date won't be with some poor boy! It will be a romantic date with a handsome man I met in the park!" While Ayano was enjoying the shock on Kazuma's face, she also knew that she has just told a lie, but that didn't matter! She wasn't going to allow Kazuma to tease her and hurt her feelings anymore! Instead she was going to beat him at his own games.

"Somehow I find it hard to believe that any man would approach a little girl such as yourself" he said with a cheeky grin. Ayano walked gracefully towards Kazuma while staring at him with those big eyes of hers and smiling. Kazuma couldn't believe the amount of confidence he saw in the girl before him! The girl who would normally yell at him by this point and tell him what a jerk he is while storming away.

Ayano stopped right in front of him and tilted her head slightly while still smiling and said "I'm not as hopeless as you thought me to be you know. I will be leaving now or else I will be late for my date". She turned around and made her way through the door and left the mansion grounds.

Still in disbelief of what he just saw, Kazuma couldn't stop his heart from beating out of his chest! He knew he cared for Ayano, but why would he be so unnerved by her going out on a date with another man (not a boy – a man). The image of her leaving him shook him up and he couldn't get that or the scent of her out of his head.

"Nii-san Nii-san, are you okay? Why do look so frustrated"? Ren asked. Kazuma didn't realize that his expression spelled out frustration and changed it immediately! "Me frustrated? No Ren, not at all." "So tell me Nii-san, will we be following Nee-san on her date and see what happens"? said Ren while holding his laugh. Kazuma couldn't believe that Ren knew what he was planning on doing! He probably heard our conversation.

"You know Nii-san, since Nee-san found out from uncle Juugo that you will be leaving her side, she became all depressed and gloomy, so it made me happy to see her smile while being in the same room as you just now" Kazuma didn't know that she was in that state. "At any rate Ren, we need to leave now if we want to spy on the princess" he said that while winking at Ren.

Kazuma picked up Ren and flew off in the sky searching for Ayano. When he finally tracked her down she was making her way into the movie theatre. From behind a tree, Kazuma and Ren looked towards the theatre waiting to see Ayano.

Ren started laughing uncontrollably "Nii-san are you by any chance jealous"? "Of course not Ren" he said in confidence! "By the way Ren, why were you just laughing and then ask me something like that"? Ren answered, " it seems like not long ago that Ayano Nee-san asked me to help her follow you and Misao and the way you are acting now is exactly the way she acted that time. Isn't that in a way called jealousy"?

Kazuma couldn't help but giving a faint smile at the memory. Why is it that he feels so jealous when he still loves Tsui-Ling. "I have feelings for Ayano, like I want to care and protect her, but I can't love her like a lover till I get over Tsui-Ling" he thought to himself.

Kazuma waited anxiously in hiding with Ren while waiting for the movie to finish. He got more uneasy with the thought of another man maybe holding Ayano at that very moment. He knew she looked beautiful when she left home. "I don't want another man touching her bear shoulders, I'm the only one that can touch her skin," he thought. Ren was amused by his big brother pacing up in down in the same line, he has never seen him like this before.

Finally the movie was finished as a crowd of people took their exit out of the movie theatre.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one will be posted shortly. Please review. **

**Keep loving Anime ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**: The Confrontation

As everybody emerged from the movie theatre, Kazuma's eyes only searched for the girl with the beautiful long hair. When he spotted her, he noticed two other familiar faces along side her. "I knew the whole date scenario was to good to be true, but why would she go through the trouble of making up the lie?! Still, I can't deny that she looks amazing, even looking at her face, the way she is laughing with her friends". Kazuma woke Ren up who fell asleep on the grass while waiting "it's time to go Ren".

While Ayano and her friends made their way to the cake shop Kazuma and Ren casually followed them. When the three girls entered their favorite cake shop, Kazuma told Ren with a grin on his face "okay Ren, just follow my lead from now on and do as I say".

After the waitress gave Ayano her order of cake, Ren suddenly came running up to her "Nee-san, I'm glad to see you". "What are you doing here all alone Ren? Would you like to join us"?

"I'm not alone, I'm with Nii-san"! Ayano suddenly turned as white as snow! She knew that meant that Kazuma had to be near by, even worse, she knew that Kazuma had to found her out. She knew that she wasn't going to hear the end of this for a while to come! As she turned around to face the door, she saw Kazuma standing handsomely staring at her with a victory smirk on his face. He slowly started making his approach towards the table. The sight of him approaching so gracefully, turned her cheeks red!

"Why are you blushing Princess? I see mister romantic stood you up or didn't he exist to start with?" he said with a cocky grin. "KA-ZU-MAAA"! "There is the Princess I know, all hot tempered and unsexy," he said laughing. "What is he talking about Ayano?" Nanase asked confused. "Well you see Nanase….." Before Kazuma could finish his sentence, Ayano grabbed him his jacket and pulled him out of the cake shop!

If she were a teapot, steam would have escaped her ears by now. Kazume knew what was coming next as he knew this was the girl he was used to! "KAZUMAAA….. you idiot, jack ass, jerk, bakka bakka bakka!" she yelled while onlookers were staring. "You know for a girl as pretty as you, you sure can be crude." he said with a grin on his face. Ayano didn't know what to react to him calling her pretty. She could feel her face turning red, but she couldn't say one word to him.

"I should have told you earlier, but it's refreshing seeing you in clothing other than your school uniform" he said with a smile. Ayano couldn't understand what was going on with him today, " he hardly ever gives me compliments" she thought. "Arigato Kazuma" she finally replied. "Is the princess actually thanking me?" he said with a sarcastic tone.

Suddenly tears gathered in the corner of her eye "Stupid Kazuma, can you ever act normal with me? Is there ever a time that you can talk to me sincerely and talk to me as a friend or as a girl!" she blurted. Kazuma didn't know what to make of the situation; first he knew he had to get out of the public eye. He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the park where nobody was in sight. Kazuma was in deep though " the last time she gave me this reaction was at the pond after the Bernhardt incident, this must mean she is serious."

They stood in silence for a few seconds until Kazuma decided to speak first. "What's wrong with you Princess? This isn't your normal reaction." Ayano looked up at him with tear filled eyes. " You always do this. Call me your Princess; tease me by kissing me in my neck and on my nose. You called me your partner, yet you quit being my bodyguard and left me alone. I may not be the ideal girl in your eyes, but I am still one, which makes my feelings real as well."

They both stood in silence and both with shocked faces! Kazuma couldn't believe how cute Ayano was looking at that moment. He just kept staring at her until she continued from where she left of.

"I may not be Tsui-Ling and I know you still love her, but she is your past. I am here right now, in front of you. Why is it that you can sleep with countless strange woman and yet you can't realize my feelings….." Before she could tell him that she loves him, he interrupted her because he knew what she was about to say and he knew he couldn't be with her as a lover now. "The reason I stopped being your partner is because I did realize your feelings and I knew that if you should be around me any longer that I would probably just end up breaking your heart and…"

Suddenly Ayano just yelled, "Baka I hate you, stupid Kazuma"! Before he could say anything, she ran away from him crying. "It seems it was unnecessary for me to leave her on her own, since things turned out like this anyway. I am such an idiot! She is right about that! I do love her, I'm just scared of her breaking her heart. I'm afraid that I can't love her as much as I loved Tsui-Ling, I'm scared that whenever I do something with her it will remind me of Tsui-Ling! I need to make things right before she get home and Juugo sees her like that."

He flew off in search of Ayano. She was about to cross the bridge leading to her house when someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up in the air. She knew it could only be one person. When she looked up she saw Kazuma's face and immediately tried to loosen his grip. The more she struggled, the tighter he pressed her against his chest. "Stop fighting you idiot, do you want to fall to your death" Kazuma said with a serious tone. "I'm not letting you go home before we talk this through Princess"! He didn't look down at her face once; she then buried her tear-stained face in his chest and kept calm.

When Kazuma floated through the window of his hotel room, he slowly made it to the floor, but Ayano didn't want to loosen her grip on him! "Princess, you can let go now." She looked up at his face and let go of his shirt. A warm feeling came over Kazuma's heart, because he knew that the face he saw now in front of him is the face of the girl he is busy falling deeply in love with. He cleared his throat and made his way to his bed and sat on the corner. "You know Princess, I never knew you could make my heart skip a beat like this. I think I'm dangerously falling in love with you" he said while staring out of the window. Ayano stood frozen with blushed cheeks; she didn't know whether she was in a dream or whether he was just making fun of her again.

**Thank you Minna for reading my fanfic J Please review on the story. Chapter 5 will be posted soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**: The Confession.

"_Why is it that I can't find any words to respond to his confession, why can't I trust those three words I have longed to hear from him? My heart is aching in both pain and joy. I know his world moves to fast and burns to bright, especially his world with Tsui-Ling in! How could I ever compare to her? It's impossible_" she thought.

"You know Princess, it scares me that you're not saying anything"

"I-I-I lo….." before she could finish her sentence, Kazuma was right in front of her – with his face two inches away from hers! She could feel the warmth of his breath touching her skin. His one arm resting gently on her bear shoulder, while the other fits perfectly on her cheek.

In response to his actions; she could feel her face turning into pure warmth! Ayano knew that her face was as red as her hair. Before she could even think of pushing Kazuma away, he already leaned in for her lips.

To Ayano this was the most lip numbing feeling she has ever experienced. She could smell Kazuma's cologne and indulged herself in the sweetness of his breath.

To Kazuma flashes of his past ran through his brain while kissing Ayano. The last time he experienced a heart-warming kiss like this, was with Tsui-Ling. "_Why the hell am I thinking of her now, I should be focusing on Ayano now. Besides; I love her now. Love the touch of her lips pressing against mine, love the way her perfect neck and face fits in my hands. I'm falling in love with everthing about this moment_" he thought.

Before Ayano knew it, Kazuma had picked her up in his arms and moved them to his bed. He laid her down gently, hardly moving his lips from hers. As soon as Ayano started running her fingers through his silky brown hair, his heart rate started escalating. To him this meant that she was enjoying this. He gave quick, yet soft smirk and slightly parted his lips.

Ayano could feel her stomach turning with the strangest pleasure as Kazuma rolled his tongue on her lips. She knew that she couldn't help but want more and opened her mouth for his tongue to enter.

Kazuma couldn't believe that the heiress of the Kannagi family would have such desires. He was intoxicated by the moment – by the way their tongues slid in perfect motions with each other.

"How do you feel Princess"?

A small moaning sound escaped from Ayano's mouth as Kazuma's touch caressed her body!

"I'm fine; arigato Kazuma" she said while smiling and blushing and in the same breath " I love you".

"I know you do Princess" he said while winking and brushing her reddened cheek with the back of his hand.

In that same moment Kazuma saw Tsui-Ling beneath him. His face turned pale and he closed his eyes. "_Why is she here, this can't be real! I need to open my eyes now, this reaction of mine will only hurt Ayano now"_!

When he opened his eyes, he saw Ayano's worried face in front of him. He knew that he had hurt her.

"What's the matter Kazuma? Did I do something wrong? If I wasn't good enough, I could get better you know" she said with a blush.

Kazuma just gave her a faint smile and pulled his body up away from hers and sat next to her on the bed with his head in his hands.

"You were thinking of _her, _weren't you"?! She said with a sad expression.

"This is exactly the reason why was terrified of falling in love with you. I didn't want to hurt you like this. Beyond anything Princess; I do love you, but I still love Tsui-ling too. Please forgive me".

"_I knew I couldn't be compared to his former lover! He will always love her more than he loves me"_! "I'm sorry Kazuma. But I don't want to compete with someone who isn't even alive anymore! That is just to impossible. I'm will be going home now" she said with tear filled eyes and without looking back at him once she headed to the door and made her leave.

"Gomen Ayano" Kazuma said underneath his breath as he watched a broken, fragile Ayano leaving him.

"_I thought that I could separate my feelings. I need to try and put my past behind me, because I can't lose Ayano as well. I'm such a jerk. I'm sure she hates herself for allowing herself to give in to me"!_

The walk home was the longest that Ayano has experienced yet. All she could think about was her feelings for the man she knew she loved with her whole heart and the smell and warmth of his breath on her face and lips. These weren't the thoughts she wanted. She wanted to hate him for still loving _that _girl.

When walking through their mansions hallway, she made her way to her room and locked the door behind her. She threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

While standing outside of her door, Ren could hear Ayano crying and cursing at his older brother. Ren turned around and made his way to his room picked up his phone and dialed in Kazuma's number…

Kazuma picked up immediately when he saw it was Ren phoning!

"Hello Nii-san" Ren said with worry in his voice.

"Yo Ren, what can I help you with"? Kazuma said annoyed.

"I was wondering whether you know what happened with Nee-san, she came home and didn't greet anybody and locked herself in her room. I listened by her door and I could only hear her crying and yelling mean things about you into her pillow."

"Don't worry Ren, there's nothing you can do even if I tell you! It's my fault and I will find a way to fix it. I will talk to her tomorrow when she leaves school" Kazuma said with a sincere voice! "Just keep an eye on her for me please little brother"!

"I will do that Nii-san" Ren answered assuring and hung up. "_I wish Nee-san and Nii-san can stop fighting, I swear one of these days I'll look older than uncle Juugo" _he though while crashing on his bed.

**Thank you for the reviews I have received so far and thanks to everybody supporting and following my story! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Will be posting the next one soon.**

**Happy reading xx J**


	6. Chapter 6

Yo Minna...

Thank you for your reviews especially to the anonomous one! I realized the same after the 5th chapter and will be changing it up a bit! I LOVE a good romantic anime and thats why I decided to use Ayano and Kazuma to progress theirs, but I agree it still needs to feel like Kaze no Stigma!

Thanks for the advise!

Much love xx


	7. Chapter 7

Yo Minna (",)

I will sadly only be posting chapter 6 after the holidays !

Happy holidays and thank you for supporting my fan fic!

Also a big thanks to AznAnimeFreak4life for inspiring me to start doing a fanfiction! You guys should check out her stories as well! They are beyond brilliant! Great to follow (",)

Lots of love : Anim3cUtI3

X

AznAnimeFreak4life


End file.
